The present invention relates in general to a self-contained, portable water purification device, more particularly, to a completely self-contained, integrated, and portable water purifier incorporating an electrolytic purification cell placed within a housing and further providing for water transportation through and in operative contact with the purification cell. The purification device of this invention is an improvement over conventional water purification devices and methods.
It is known to use chlorine as a sanitation agent, however, chlorine is neither an efficient, healthful, nor a particularly economical sanitation agent. Furthermore, due to the continuing popularity of swimming pools, spas and hot tubs, there is an increasing public awareness of the dangers of handling, storing and using chlorine for water sanitation.
It is known that metallic ions kill or control algae and bacteria. It is also known that copper ions kill or otherwise prevent the growth of algae and that silver ions kill bacteria, especially e. coli. It is further known that zinc, aluminum, and gold ions, to name just a few can be used for the same or similar purposes.
Conventional devices and methods have generally been uneconomical and inefficient in utilizing metallic ions. The known conventional devices have generally concentrated on controlling and regulating a DC current and its associated waveform from an 120 V or a 220 V AC power source in order to produce the desired results. The resulting equipment is expensive and complicated and generally requires special installation and adjustments, thereby further increasing both manufacturing and operating costs.
Further drawbacks in the conventional devices include a problem of safely using low voltage DC electrical currents regulated and controlled from 120 V AC and 220 V AC sources, in particular, water that is in contact with swimmers. Conforming conventional devices of this type to the necessarily strictest safety requirements further increases manufacturing and liability insurance costs.
Conventional purification devices recognize various bacteria and algae killing or controlling mechanisms and methods occurring in various purification cells. These conventional devices utilize, for example, an excess of anodic reaction products, a particular linear relationship between purification cell current and treated water temperature, adding sodium persulfate to water in which copper and silver ions have been added from copper-silver electrodes immersed in the water, or by adding salt in sufficient quantities to make the water slightly conductive and then circulating the slightly conductive water through an electric field between a pair of electrode plates. However, none of the known conventional devices have identified important and useful parameters effecting the electrical destruction of microorganisms as revealed by the present invention.
Other drawbacks of the known conventional devices appear to result from the use of low voltages, for example voltages ranging from 1 volt to 6 volts, either AC or DC. At least some of these drawbacks are apparently due to problems associated with a purification cell, such as excessive gassing, corrosion, and accumulation of scale and deposits at the purification cell electrodes. The result can be reduced efficiency, destruction of the purification cell or the necessity of repetitive cleaning of the purification cell electrodes. Many of these problems could probably be overcome, for example, by lowering the voltage potential, but at the expense of purification cell efficiency, such as longer contact time or purification cell retention time for the water to be treated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved water purification cell that is capable of removing the amount and types of water-borne bacteria and airborne micro-organisms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved water purification device to purify water for pools, spas, hot tubs, lakes, ponds, and marshes without the need to add additional chemical disinfectants to the water.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a water purification device to substantially eliminate or reduce the need for complicated circuits and hardware, and unnecessary equipment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a water purification device employing a cell that will produce a multitude of processes found to have effective and efficient germ killing mechanisms. This is intended to overcome the capability of many bacteria to develop resistances to singular methods of disinfection.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a water purification device that employs a cell that can utilize a relatively high voltage, relatively large surface area and relatively low flow rates to produce an effective and efficient purification cell that can also kill germs by an electro-destructive process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water purification device to eliminate the problems associated with purification cells that typically convert high input voltage to relatively low voltage, e.g., six volts, namely cleaning, gassing, corrosion, and safety.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a water purification device that addresses the drawbacks of the conventional devices, which have focused primarily on components of the conventional devices, whereas the present invention approaches the solution by providing a novel and unique approach to the entire purification apparatus and process.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a water purification device that does not require transporting or causing movement either through a stationary purification cell or within the confines of the cell housing. The present invention provides a purification cell that is buoyantly transported using natural currents to induce motion and flow.